Color of Twilight
by Shadowsage Hopesong
Summary: I can't do summaries. Meh. My first D fanfic- give it a chance, onegai. The prologue really says it all- this is how D met someone from his past that he never knew, and what really happened to Dracula. NO pairings. spoilers- post-Bloodlust. Please r&r!
1. Prologue: A Writer's Muse on the Past

Prologue  
  
There only ever was one dhampire vampire hunter. He was, however, not the only hunter who walked alone through the ages. That's right, there was someone else who traveled like he did- alone, partnerless, and who was also a vampire hunter. She also was half vampire- but her other half was not human. Still, she passed for one admirably, and did a good enough job so as to be unremarkable... I am one of the very few who know anything of her story. You see, she was not really even a true vampire hunter- she only took up the bounties as they came across her, she never did actively look for them. No, she preferred the live of an itinerant storyteller, a lore-keeper, a healer, and a person who knew pretty much everything that was worthwhile knowing.  
  
Not that she was an extrovert. Oh no, not her. She was almost as bad as the Hunter D, the stoic man who rarely strung together anything more than two or three words at a time. No, she liked telling stories, but she almost never said anything that was not worth saying. You might say it was one of her few trademarks. Kind of like one of D's trademarks is his long sword- a no-datchi.  
  
This is the story of the encounters between the two, what became of Dracula in the end, and how D and a woman known only as Shae parted ways.  
  
Forever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh yes, one more thing.  
  
Don't bother asking D about it.   
  
He rarely discusses his past- especially stories like this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pronunciation Guide/ Dictionary  
  
Natolois- Naugh-toe-loise 'oi' as in noise, soft 's', silent 'e'  
  
Shae- the 'ae' in Shae is pronounced either as 'ay' in day or 'y' in shy.  
  
Grove- Groove, as in a grooved surface  
  
Abagail- Ah-bah-gale  
  
Dhampire- dam-pier, pier as in an ocean pier. A person whose father was a vampire and mother was a human.  
  
Dhampyre- dam-pyre, as in funeral pyre. A person whose mother was a vampire and father was a human.  
  
Barborois- Bar-bore-oy. Mutants who protect the People of the Night.  
  
Sym- Sim. D's left hand parasite.  
  
Sessha- ses with an 'e' as in set, 'sha' as in Cha-cha, replacing the 'ch' with an 'sh' It is a third-person "I" literally translating into "this unworthy one" or "This worthless one". Not commonly used. Archaic term.  
  
Harakanasana- Har-ah-con-ah-sahn-ah- all as in "aahhh"  
  
Arigatou- Are-ee-got-toe  
  
Gomen- go-men, literally, "Sorry"  
  
Gomen-nasai- go-men nuh-sai as in the three-pronged weapon sai. Literally, "I'm very sorry"  
  
Onegai-a long o-neh-guy. Please.  
  
sessha wa (insert name) des- Sessha wah (whatever the name is) des- as in desk. "Sessha is called (insert name)"  
  
Rosalind Annamaria Simhareen- Rose-a-lindt Anna-maria Sym-hah-reeen  
  
Hai- Hi, as in hi short for hello. "Yes"  
  
iie/Iie- Ee-yay "No"  
  
Tepes- Te (like "te" in telephone)-pez  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, for starters, I do not own D, Leila, Doris, or any other character from the Vampire Hunter D or Bloodlust videos. I would like at least notice, however, if you would like to use any of my other characters. Don't sue me, you'll be lucky to get even a few dollars- I'm a college student and fanfic writer. We're all poor sods who like getting reviews, if only to know that people are reading our works. If you would like to borrow/use one of my characters, please email me at shadeoftheblack@aol.com with the subject line of "Vampire Hunter D Fanfic". The title of the fic is subject to change, until I find one I like that fits it. I can also be contacted on AIM by Shadeoftheblack or YIM by taliana_kirishiri. Please, call me Shade.  
  
Notes:  
  
The pronunciation guide will be updated every time a new chapter is uploaded, as I do not care to have people confused about the new words. It also serves as my mini dictionary for the japanese I use.  
  
General spoiler warning, as I have no clue what really counts as a spoiler, and I have seen bloodlust anyway. I recommend that you go and watch it and the original Vampire Hunter D before reading this if you have not already.  
  
I will probably be slow to update, slower if I don't get any reviews on my first chapter most likely, since I have all of my other fics on hiatus due to a loss of the notebooks. All of the D fans, however, get a treat, as this fic seems to not like being written by hand, and only lets me type it.  
  
Yes I am the author, and no I have no control over what my original characters do, they all tend to write themselves before too long, since they all have their own personalities. All ye who are good writers and/or have had characters seem to write themselves will understand that sometimes, whether we like it or not, some of our originals will have traits we never expected to see.  
  
I know I'm starting to ramble a bit now... but please, I only have one fic per anime universe, so while I do not mind flames, do try to stick to constructive criticism... flames are still good, though, they mean my story is being read. Kinda sad, isn't it? **chuckle** Well, let's just say I'm one of those writers with epic fics and a short attention span unless I get bugged by someone.  
  
Oh yea- if you happen to read or have read one of my other fics, and want me to take it off hiatus, email be above with the words fanfiction.net in the subject line- I specify subjects because I do NOT want to accidentally mark an email from someone here as spam. Do feel free to bug me. I really will not find an email or five a day annoying- actually, if someone actually DOES email me asking for a quicker update, it will over joy me so much I will probably comply within a day or even a few hours of reading the email.  
  
This is not a D-centric fic. **sigh** I just don't feel I have the talent to keep the poor beloved idol in character if he is the center of the fic- though he WILL be one of the main characters. No, I do not pair him off with someone, as I DO feel that is against his character.  
  
If you want more details about any of my characters, or have any questions/comments/etc, please put them in a review- or if you have others that arise later, email me! I'll be HAPPY to answer you. And I'll probably flesh out a lot of detail, if you want, as well, since I like well-rounded and deep characters.  
  
Fair warning, I like angst, and I like dramatics, and I tend to over describe things. Warn me if I start getting dull...  
  
And thank you Heikou03 for beta-reading! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
First Meeting at a Lonely Road  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D slowed his horse from the headlong gallop it had been going at for most of the day, his long black-brown hair settling down his back, his cape calming from its flare, his senses alert. He looked almost like an alabaster and ebony statue atop an obsidian horse, for even the horse was perfectly still. He listened for a long moment.  
  
There was someone on the road ahead of him, somewhere around the bend. There was more than just someone, actually. Shouts and exclamations came clearly to his dhampire senses, along with a quick and repetitive staccato ringing sound. He reached up with his right hand to grab the hilt of his sword then spurred his horse around the corner.  
  
A woman was fighting a pair of Barborois, barely holding her own. She looked like she was anywhere between eighteen and twenty five years old, and whirled with the deadly grace of a blademaster.  
  
Her clothing was torn in several places, and she was bleeding from a vicious wound on one leg, as well as several slightly more superficial cuts along her abdomen and arms. A long tear in her shirt revealed a deeply crimsoned bandage secured around her midsection- tied very roughly. The cut on her cheek was superficial, but as with all wounds in places that were that close to the bone, it bled worse than it should have.  
  
One of the two barborois was a living whirling dervish of blades- a dozen sword-like hands whirled at the beleaguered fighter. The other was a regenerator; a hand was cut off then it grew right back. The fact that the woman was holding her own was admirable, given the odds of a human surviving such an encounter- even a Hunter- was rather slim.   
  
A third barborois as well as two humans lie on the blood-spattered ground, the humans showing the ravages of the blade-barborois, the third barborois, appearing to have been a werewolf, seemed to have been killed by one of the other two humans. The last one standing seemed to be guarding a small bundle at her feet, Sym (as I will refer to D's Left Hand parasite) psychically shuddered when she suffered a *bad* shoulder cut to block a blow aimed for the small thing that she otherwise could not have blocked.  
  
She fell to a knee, staff-wielding hand grabbing the wound as the sword-barborois laughed maniacally, stabbing in for the final, fatal blow. Her head snapped up and met the barborois's eyes, her piercing gaze fierce, making it start in surprise and miss its intended mark- impaling her shoulder instead of her heart. She cursed fluently and slid back off the blade, stumbling to her feet in time to block an attack from the regenerator...  
  
D leaped in to engage the (at the moment) more dangerous of the two- the blade-barborois. The woman fighter held her own against the regenerator- even with only a single blade, her staff useless. With a final clean cut, the blade-barborois fell in two, vivisected cleanly by D's long sword- allowing him to turn his attention to the last one, who, as he headed in its direction, sent the woman's scimitar flying, disarming her.  
  
She toppled sideways, eyes closing, breathing heavily, as D placed himself between them, using Sym to literally swallow the regenerator.  
  
All was quiet, but for the heavy breathing of the woman behind him, and the barely-audible breathing of one of the two men who lay several feet away. Dirt crunched as the woman heaved herself to her feet, stumbling semi-blindly to the remaining alive person.  
  
"...don't you dare... die on me... this close.... to your destination... Grove..."  
  
D blinked, before remembering that there *was* a town nearby, a place called Natolois that had a grand total population of maybe five hundred, if even that. Well, a hundred years ago, anyway.   
  
"You... have a baby... to live for... you idiot..."  
  
The woman's hands began to softly glow a deep earthy green, and she carefully traced the man's wounds. She collapsed after a long moment, but the man breathed easier. Slowly, he sat up, some of the tears in his shirt showing no trace of a wound...   
  
He looked at the woman on the ground beside him, and bolted upright, pulling her onto his lap along with the small bundle which proved to be a baby by it's crying- and he turned her face up.  
  
"Shae? Shae! Shae, hang on! You've saved my life again, you stupid woman, when you should have just taken Abagail and run!"  
  
He looked up, noticing D for the first time.  
  
"Who are you? Will you please help us get to Natolois- it's not far... and she needs help..."  
  
D nodded.  
  
::What, you agree and he didn't even say-::  
  
"Thank you for your help. I don't know what you did, but I do know she couldn't have beaten the barborois in her condition without considerable help. If you're wounded from this, you are most welcome to whatever help I can buy. Thank you, I probably owe you our lives."  
  
As D took the woman in the saddle before him, the smell of her freely bleeding wounds thick on the air, the man- Grove- spoke again.  
  
"I'm sure she would thank you as well. What is your name, stranger?"  
  
"D."  
  
The woman, Shae, stirred in front of him, groaned softly, and was still. Grove got onto the only surviving horse, and the two galloped off, Grove leading. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Secrets Unspoken and Shae's Wounds  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman with long blonde hair hurried Grove away with the baby- which was apparently hers, and Grove seemed to be her husband. They both ushered D and the woman he was carrying to the physician, who took one look, cursed, and began working on the poor wounded brunette- Shae, not D.   
  
He overheard a conversation between the doctor, Grove and the blonde woman from before. The doors were not that thick, after all; not that he was intentionally eavesdropping, of course....  
  
"She's in very bad shape, I'm sorry to say. She spent too much time in the sun without water, so she has sun-fever sapping her strength along with her older wounds. You should thank whoever it was that helped you get her here; had you come even a half hour later, she might not be alive right now. She has a sprained knee, a dislocated shoulder, bruises all over where what little armor she was wearing protected her, numerous cuts where it didn't, and she's lost a lot of blood thanks to the hole through her side that looks like it got field-doctored."  
  
"It *did* get field doctored."  
  
A brief intake of breath before the doctor continued.  
  
"Grove, tell me what happened."  
  
"I left Harakanasana with Abagail and five others. We came across Shae's campsite around sunset where she joined us at my request. You know of her reputation in these parts?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway, we were attacked three days ago by a vampire and his five freakish thugs- Two others and I got away thanks to Shae and the others staying back as a decoy. Daylight came, and we doubled back as planned to the stone landmark that was the halfway point. We found Shae lying at the base of the rock where she had apparently fallen from her horse, barely breathing. When I got off my horse to check her pulse, she looked up at me and smiled. I think she said something about being glad we were safe before she blacked out. I bound her wounds as best I could- that's why her cape was so badly shredded, I had to use it as a makeshift bandage. She woke the following afternoon and insisted we move on. We took it slow for a day, then this past afternoon three of the damn vampire's mutant things attacked us, one of them was some sort of sword-demon and-"  
  
Grove stopped, took a deep breath, and continued slowly.  
  
"And when I was distracted by the wolf-like one, I got taken down by the blade-demon... and Shae- she took my Abagail with her because she knew I had fallen and couldn't protect my daughter... The last thing I remember is the wolf thing falling, and Shae standing alone against the other two creatures... then I opened my eyes to find her a bloody mess on my lap with my Abagail, safe and sound."  
  
There was a long silence before the doctor spoke.  
  
"Then she's very lucky to be alive indeed. I have never heard of someone fighting with a wound like that in them. No, not ever."  
  
"She's a healer, doctor. She saved my life, is she going to live to see my Abagail grow up?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"She must mean a lot to you."  
  
A woman's voice cut in.  
  
"She means a lot to both of us. We owe her our lives, and the life of our baby. Please, if there's anything we can do to help..."  
  
"She needs rest, and badly. The less time she spends on her feet the better. Like I said, she's lost too much blood too recently. You can go see her now, but she's unconscious. Take her home with you if you want but keep her in a bed for at least a week, she'll need that long to mend at a minimum."  
  
Grove replied with a very heartfelt, "Thank you, doctor."  
  
A long while later the doctor asked D to help him move Shae to a bed at Grove's house- where D was invited to spend the night along with her. D was about to decline, but thought better of it.  
  
::You're curious about her, aren't you, D? You never accepted an invitation like this before. Do you even know what she is? I mean she has to be some kind of mutant to heal people like she did with Grove earlier and all.::  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
::Oooohhh you're more than curious, you want to know about her then? That's unlike you, D. I mean, you never stay anywhere for long, what is it that keeps your attention on her?::  
  
Grove, on crutches, gave D a sheepish look.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we only have one spare room, though it has two beds. Would you mind spending the night in the room with Shae?"  
  
D nodded and Grove smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I'll try not to wake you when I go in to check on her later."  
  
D's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night for no apparent reason... He immediately looked to the bed where Shae had been unconscious earlier- to see the bed empty and the woman missing. His gaze darted around the room, finally resting on the wounded brunette, standing at the nearby window, leaning against the wall looking out.  
  
In the moonlight she looked as pale as D himself was... the question was, however, was what else he saw a trick of the light?  
  
Her silvery grey eyes glimmered with what appeared to be an inner light, the ear that he could see seemed to be slightly pointed, and she seemed to have that same unearthly beauty all Dhampires and Aristocratic vampires seemed to have. Her dark brown hair fell to just below her shoulders, framing her face with delicate feathered edges.  
  
The door opened, and D, feigning sleep, let his eyes remain open the barest of slits, as he watched what happened next.  
  
Grove's fiancée, a woman named Rosalind, paused on the threshold before quickly and relatively quietly walking over to Shae's side.  
  
"Shae! You should be in bed, resting!" Rosalind whispered fiercely at the pale brunette by the window.  
  
"This one will be all right soon enough. Go back to sleep, Miss Rosalind."  
  
She stepped around Shae to meet the enigma's grey eyes, the set of her shoulders stubborn.  
  
"You had to be carried into town today, and you're pale as a ghost. You need to recover your strength before you leave again. The doctor said you;d need at least a week!"  
  
Rosalind spoke in a fierce whisper, the brunette in a soft low alto voice that was an almost musical and sultry monotone- though it did have more life than the only other time D had heard her speak. Shae smiled distantly.  
  
"You should be happy that this one is out of bed. After all, if sessha should be in bed resting, will it not take longer for her to recover?"  
  
The blonde shook her head and sighed softly in frustration.  
  
"Always you ignore your hurts. Humor me and go back to bed? Please?"  
  
Shae chuckled softly, and looked out the window for a moment more before turning to face Rosalind fully.  
  
"All right all right, it would be ill manners if this one ignored your wishes."  
  
She moved in the direction of the bed, slowly, Rosalind shadowing her. Shae stumbled but recovered just as the blonde reached out to steady her.  
  
"Careful! You'll rip your wounds open again."  
  
::Again?:: Sym thought at D.  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
A soft barely audible chuckle.  
  
"... go look after Grove and Abagail, they need you more than sessha anyway."  
  
Rosalind left with a soft sigh after Shae took a seat on the bed.   
  
"Just take it easy. This is a small sanctuary for you and you well know it. It breaks my heart to see my one time Hunting partner so weak." A dry chuckle was her answer.  
  
"Go to sleep, Rosalind. This one will be fine."  
  
There was several minutes of silence, then she turned to look in D's direction. Her silver gaze lingered on him for a long moment, seeming to trace his features in the darkness of the room... with an intensity no human could possess... or rather, should possess in the dim light. What little light there was reflected silver from her deep mahogany hair.  
  
Had he not been a dhampire, he would not have heard her barely audible comment.  
  
"So... this is what became of his son..."  
  
She slid herself back under the blanket and sheets slowly, closing her eyes with a wince when it came to moving her left arm anywhere. A white bandage marked with a fresh deep crimson stain was briefly visible through the shoulder of the shirt she wore as she shifted to lay on her right side, facing away from the window and turning her back to D.  
  
"...what a lonely road he must walk... though I have to wonder that it is probably not as lonely as my own..." Though she seemed to be thinking out loud, he knew that her last comment was not meant to be overheard.  
  
Her breathing evened, then slowed... from anything D knew about people, she was weak indeed, her breathing was unusually shallow... but she *was* sleeping, now.  
  
::What do you make of that, D? Up and walking with a wound that would have killed a lesser human. Definitely some kind of mutant or something, maybe even a barborois!::  
  
::She may be a dhampire. Or dhampyre.::  
  
::What?!? D, have you gone insane? She's not pale enough, and besides, don't you have a sixth sense for that sort of thing? I mean, with you being Dracula's son and all, you usually have as good a feel for this as I do! Especially for dhampyres, the ones with the mother half as a vampire!::  
  
::That's what worries me.::  
  
::Whaddaya mean?::  
  
::...::  
  
::Don't tell me you don't know either!::  
  
::Then I won't. Quiet, let me sleep.::  
  
::But D-::  
  
The only response Sym got for the rest of the night was silence. 


	4. Chapter Three

Brief blurb before we begin: Thankyou my reviewers, it really does keep me going. One of these days I'll get enough of a brain together to make a nice personalized section in each chapter... and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger. Ja. --Shade  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Friends and Old Names  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D opened his eyes to see Rosalind tip-toeing in with a tray of breakfast food in one hand, and a portable med kit in the other. The form on the bed, who somehow managed to be completely submerged in the thin sheets, didn't stir. He watched, bemused, as the blonde lady of the house tried to avoid several random-seeming boards in the floor, only to step on one and make a rather loud creak. Shae turned her head, her dark hair still reflecting silver, even in the morning light, and she smiled weakly at Rosalind. She was indeed very pale, her face holding barely more color than the cream-colored sheets. Her eyes caught D's attention- they were different than before, a deep tone, the color of wet slate.  
  
::D...::  
  
::I know. Her eyes changed color.::  
  
::But they're grey, not hazel...::  
  
::It's not unheard of.::  
  
::Yeah, not unheard of for nonhumans.::  
  
Rosalind set the tray with food down on the small bedside table, opening the med kit across an empty space on the bed. Shae slowly sat up with a barely noticeable wince, a hand pressing against her side. Her expression was calm and the weak smile was back when Rosalind turned to her, worriedly.  
  
"I thought I told you to rest... let me help you do anything, ok? The doctor prescribed at least a week of bed-rest."  
  
Shae shook her head with a soft smile--though, was that sadness in her eyes?  
  
"This one would probably be unable to do very much for a little while under the circumstances... not with as weak as sessha is right now, anyway."  
  
The blonde nodded briskly, satisfied with the admission. The brunette's voice was soft, as it had been the other night, momentarily calm, but it seemed to have the potential to convey worlds of meaning in a single word if she wished it, the soft inflections alluring even to the most antisocial of people.  
  
"Good, then you'll let us take care of you for once, instead of running off half-healed as is your habit. Now, let me take a look at that shoulder; how is your arm doing?"  
  
There was a pause as the patient slowly moved her left arm, the one connected to her bad shoulder wound.  
  
"... Useable... it does not feel as though anything serious got cut, it will just take a while to heal properly."  
  
"Good. I'd hate to see you out of commission because of my Grove."  
  
That earned a dry chuckle.  
  
"Who better for? Besides, that one was for little Abagail. You know how this one feels concerning her."  
  
A roll of fresh bandaging came out of the med kit, along with a pair of sharp-looking scissors. As they spoke, Rosalind snipped at the bandaging on Shae's shoulder, and began to rebind the wound before responding.  
  
"Hai, I know. Would that my one-time hunting partner and longtime friend cared as much for her own life."  
  
There was a long silence broken only by the sound of fabric on fabric.   
  
"Sessha has her reasons for living the way she does, Rosalind Annamaria Simhareen. You know some of them. You have guessed at others. This is one conversation sessha promises you do not want to revisit."  
  
::Sounds a lot like you when I try and ask how you're doing, D. Only, you threaten to cut me off.::  
  
::She is nothing like me.::  
  
::D, you can't trust her. She's too much like a bought barborois.::  
  
::She was a hunter once.::  
  
::That's only if you believe what they're saying.::  
  
Though she had spoken quietly, the reply was a sharp one, the tone clearly stating what was not spoken. Grey eyes met green as Rosalind looked at Shae, the blonde's own expression unreadable.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I remember all too well the last time I tried to talk to you about this. You ended it with that same tone, too, saying my full name like that. It is a conversation we will continue someday, but not now."  
  
Rosalind tied the shoulder bandage, and began working on Shae's abdomen, their conversation not missing a beat.  
  
"Hai, someday. But not today, Rose. Listen, sessha has to warn you, the vampire who was after the group, this one does not know how well she can follow a trail, but she is still on the loose. Keep a watch, ok?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"I'll tell the sheriff. He'll post a night-watch until she can be handled."  
  
Shae nodded past Rosalind, at D.  
  
"You've been quiet back there. You're a vampire hunter, are you not? What's your name?"  
  
Sym muttered at D telepathically, saying things unsuitable to be repeated here.  
  
"I am… D."  
  
Shae raised an eyebrow.  
  
"D? Ah, that explains quite a bit. Sessha owes you her thanks for your help the other day. This one would probably be quite dead right now if you had not stepped in to help. Sessha wa Shae des."  
  
Rosalind had apparently finished by this time because she turned around to face D.  
  
"If there's any way I can repay you for that, let me know. You saved my fiancée, my baby, and my dearest friend."  
  
::Dearest friend? D, you don't really believe all this, do you?::  
  
:: ... ::  
  
"It was nothing," D replied, in his low soft monotone.  
  
"I mean it. You will be welcome in my house for several generations to come, dhampire." Shae spoke up again, her voice still soft-spoken, and seemingly naturally so.  
  
"You can walk around town without hiding your heritage here, for what it's worth. The only ones disliked here are the barborois and full vampires. Natolois has several stories of dhampires and dhampyres who have saved more than a few people in these parts. It's a haven for people like you."  
  
::People like y-::  
  
::Quiet or I really will cut you off. I can do without my left hand.::  
  
Rosalind looked at Shae with a raised eyebrow, but spoke to D.  
  
"True. If you would like, I can probably easily find someone to be your guide through town. It's not big, but none of the shops have good signs anymore."  
  
The blonde firmly pressed Shae back down onto the bed with a hand on her "good" shoulder.  
  
"Now, can I trust you to stay in bed and rest for a while, Shae?" The grey-eyed brunette chuckled.  
  
"Hai, Rose."  
  
Rosalind left, and Shae turned her head so she was looking at D.  
  
"Rosalind was once one half of a hunter duo known as the Twilight Sisters. Perhaps you heard a rumor or so, in your travels?"  
  
D considered the enigmatic woman.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So you're the famous dhampire vampire hunter. Sessha has heard quite a lot about you over the past several years. You really killed Carmilla?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She closed her eyes with a quiet sigh.  
  
"Good. One less piece of ancient evil hell spawn to haunt the world."  
  
One deep grey eye cracked open, curiously.  
  
"If memory serves, she was quite old. You must have used vampiric powers to help you. Strong ones. Stronger than many of the remaining full-blooded vampires."  
  
::She assumes a (long censored phrase) lot.::  
  
::She is simply not stupid. For an ex-hunter, she's surprisingly well-informed.::  
  
She eased herself onto her right elbow, looking at him.  
  
"Have you always been this quiet? Or was it the years as a Hunter, Prince Tepes?"  
  
::D... what name did she just call you? *Tepes*?:: 


	5. Chapter Four A

Chapter 4a  
  
Kaori and Amanda  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If memory serves, she was quite old. You must have used vampiric powers to help you. Strong ones. Stronger than many of the remaining full-blooded vampires."  
  
::She assumes a (long censored phrase) lot.::  
  
::She is simply not stupid. For an ex-hunter, she's surprisingly well-informed.::  
  
She eased herself onto her right elbow, looking at him.  
  
"Have you always been this quiet? Or was it the years as a Hunter, Prince Tepes?"  
  
::D... what name did she just call you? *Tepes*?::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::One very few living people have ever heard of, though I must wonder why she guessed it. It's my given last name. I never told you because I never thought anyone was left alive who would dare say it.::  
  
"What makes you think I'm a prince of vampires? I'm a dhampire."  
  
"Precisely. You really do look just like him, too."  
  
::D.... D, I don't like this. She knows too much. She knows a name you never even told *me* and I'm a piece of you!::  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
::D! Snap out of it, with anyone else you would already have your sword drawn, D- don't tell me that after all this time your heretofore nonexistent hormones are finally kicking in on someone who knows more about things you never told me and who could probably-::  
  
::She is no barborois. She is also no vampire.::  
  
::D! You're trusting her blindly! D! Stop ignoring me, the broad's dangerous! D!::  
  
She continued in her soft voice, too calmly.  
  
"Then again, who would ever suspect Dracula, King of all Vampires, to have a dhampire son after all?" Here, her voice turned priggish, drawling the next sentence tauntingly, in a mockery of what any vampire would ever say.  
  
"How could the bloodthirsty Vampire King *ever* love a mere mortal?"  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Sessha has seen paintings in various castles of the Vampire King, castles that shortly thereafter crumbled around this one's ears, but nevertheless..."  
  
She regarded D evenly.  
  
"Nevertheless, you are almost a perfect match for those portraits, and you walk in daylight. So, this one is curious. Why are you a Hunter?"  
  
D ignored the question.  
  
"You're certainly well-informed to make such a wild assumption."  
  
Her eyes had been shifting color in different shades of grey for the past few moments' and settled on a storm cloud tone as she met his gaze for a thoughtful moment.  
  
"Though it is not a wild assumption, it does include a few assumed things. One of which is that you have the dagger that matches that sapphire amulet you're always wearing. And if you don't, then you know where to find said dagger, made of silver and platinum, with a double-flat-sided sapphire as a pommel-stone..."  
  
A clatter on the other side of the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
::Lucky save, that. D, we need to get out of here, or you need to take her out. You said it yourself, she's not a human, so you're not obliged to protect her.::  
  
::No, but she does not seem like a bad person, either.::  
  
A clear voice called through the door.  
  
"Shae-sama!"  
  
::Even if she does guess disturbingly close to my past.::  
  
Shae smiled gently as a girl who was somewhere around twelve years old burst in, followed by Grove on his crutches- which explained the clatter. The girl flew across the room and plopped herself down at the head of the bed to hug Shae tightly. Said brunette winced over the girl's shoulder, but hugged back,  
  
"Shae-sama, do you remember me?"  
  
Grove chuckled as Shae responded softly, a sad but contented smile gracing her calm features at the presence of the little girl.  
  
"Hai... You're little Kaori... though you are not so little anymore..."  
  
"Kaori, you're probably hurting her, she's on bed-rest, remember?"  
  
Shae chuckled with a wince as Kaori promptly let her go and sat upright.  
  
"It's all right, Grove. If Kaori-chan had been really hurting sessha, this one would have said something."  
  
Kaori shook her head.  
  
"No you wouldn't have! I remember when you helped us! You carried me home even after your midnight duel with that horrible Countess!"  
  
That got D's attention.  
  
::Midnight duel?::  
  
::I bet the kid's dressing it up.::  
  
Shae shook her head.  
  
"You still remember that, Kaori-chan? It was at least six years ago."  
  
The little girl nodded excitedly.  
  
"Haaiiii! I was only five, but I could never forget a fight like that one!"  
  
Shae smiled softly as the little girl launched into an imitation of the battle, making many whooshing sounds and wild arm motions. The brunette finally spoke up again as Kaori ended her imitation, throwing both hands wide, and grinning.  
  
"Maa maa, little one, it was hardly as dramatic as you pretend it to have been. What brings you here today?"  
  
"Momma wants to see you when you feel a little better."  
  
"Amanda? Why didn't she come with you?"  
  
"She's not feeling too well either."  
  
Shae looked at Kaori thoughtfully for a long moment.  
  
"Well, this one is *supposed* to be on bed-rest, but with a little help, sessha can probably make it over to your house to visit..."  
  
::What the-::  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Grove left the doorway, coming to a stop beside the bed, where Shae was sitting. He was looking down at the enigmatic brunette, frowning. Her grey gaze looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong with Amanda. Maybe this one can help."  
  
Kaori started speaking before Grove could say anything.  
  
"Momma said to tell you that she couldn't come and visit because she can't play with Ra anymore. Shae-sama, why can't momma play with our cat anymore?"  
  
"She's probably gotten sick, Kaori-chan. Run home and tell Amanda that this one will be over as soon as possible."  
  
With a brisk nod, the twelve-year-old ran off. Shae's piercing silver gaze sought Grove, who refused to look up and meet her eye. Her facial expression was a deadpanned neutral.  
  
"Grove."  
  
Her low one held a world of inflections, urging Sym into commentary, even though he had intended to be quiet for a while so as to not annoy his host farther.  
  
::Geez, D, how many people can say, "You should have told me," "I'm disappointed you did not inform me," "Help me get over there," "Why didn't you tell me," all by inflection on a name alone?::  
  
::Not many aside from my departed father.::  
  
"I'm sorry, Shae, but you're not well. Amanda's request for your advice was simply not as important as getting you into a soft bed."  
  
Shae looked at Grove, who bowed his head, submissively contrite.  
  
"All right all right, don't give me that look. I'll see what I can do to get you over there."  
  
Her reply was a cool one.  
  
"Sessha can get over to Amanda's on her own quite well enough this afternoon. You get to distract Rosalind while sessha accomplishes that task."  
  
::Wow. And she can cow a grown man with a simple look. D, if you're not gonna kill her, then marry her. I would *love* to see what kind of couple you two would-::  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
Grove sighed.  
  
"All right."  
  
He paused before he left, turning back to Shae. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted smoothly.  
  
"You should have just told sessha in the first place."  
  
He shut his mouth, and left. She flicked her hand, and the door closed, the small privacy bolt sliding home kinetically.  
  
"There is a question in your eyes, D. What is it?"  
  
Her scimitars, heretofore unnoticed, floated neatly to her hands from the foot of her bed.  
  
::D... kinetics. She *has* to be a dhampire, probably a dhampyre, they're the ones with the stronger powers!::  
  
::She has to be either more than a dhampire, or less than one. Human mutants do the same, you know.::  
  
::But D...::  
  
"What are you, by trade?"  
  
::WHAT?!?:: Sym squawked, ::Of all the things you could have asked her, you ask what she does for a living?::  
  
"Sessha is a vagabond. When the bounties present themselves, this one is a vampire hunter, when the town is peaceful, a storyteller, and, whenever possible, sessha uses her ability to Heal almost anything in exchange for room and board. Kind of like a healer's version of singing for her supper- done that, too, once." 


	6. Chapter Four B

Chapter 4b  
  
Kaori and Amanda  
  
Recap:  
  
"Sessha is a vagabond. When the bounties present themselves, this one is a vampire hunter, when the town is peaceful, a storyteller, and, whenever possible, sessha uses her ability to Heal almost anything in exchange for room and board. Kind of like a healer's version of singing for her supper- done that, too, once."  
  
"........ that did not answer my question."  
  
Shae dropped her gaze from her scimitars to her bed.  
  
"... If this one can claim anything for a trade, then it is as a Hunter, though it is only a part-time gig."  
  
::How can you be a part-time Vampire hunter? Is that even possible?:: Sym muttered to D.  
  
"Hai. It is possible to be a part-time Hunter. It really means seesha takes the bounties as they cross her path, this one does not go looking for them, as you must do."  
  
Sym was silent for a long moment.  
  
::D, she just replied to my question. I was talking to you telepathically. What the hell just happened?::  
  
::Act like I asked the question?::  
  
::But how did she even overhear me?::  
  
Shae winced, and hid a shiver as she pressed a hand to her side painfully. A very soft "itai" drifted to D's keen ears.  
  
::If she's a Healer, why can't she heal herself?::  
  
::Because healer's can't.::  
  
::Why not?::  
  
::........::  
  
::Why not?!::  
  
::Healing is a very rare talent. The healer uses his or her own inner energies to Heal sometimes even lethal wounds. It has a price, but basically, since the Healer uses their own energies to fix the damage, it's like picking themselves up off the ground without any outside help. Literally impossible.::  
  
Shae's gaze stared at the wall and through it, as if looking at something only she could see as she spoke next.  
  
"Make me a promise, vampire hunter."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Promise me you will not harm Amanda. She is one of the few people I have that are close to me."  
  
::D... she stopped using third-person on herself. Is that good or bad?::  
  
::Either way... she had a reason for asking that of a vampire hunter.::  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Promise it. If you will not give this promise blindly, then I will find my way over there alone, and you will lose your lead on the vampire coven."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"How did you know there was a coven?"  
  
::Because she's one of the coven's barborois?::  
  
Her eyes focused on him, almost scornfully.  
  
"How else do you think sessha knows that particular vampire female has little skill with tracking? This one was on their trail when Grove crossed sessha's path."  
  
::Fine, but how does she know that vampire, then? D, she leaves more questions unanswered than answered.::  
  
A pause.  
  
"Grove got lucky. Thank you again for helping me fight the other day."  
  
::Oh, and not a thank you for saving her life?::  
  
::They are much the same thing.::  
  
::No they're not! She's thanking you for fighting, not for not leaving her and Grove on their own!::  
  
D regarded her for a long moment. It was than he realized that, despite Sym's suspicions and continuing comments, he felt... drawn was the best word- to the strange woman. No, not romantically, but drawn nonetheless.   
  
::There is more going on here than either of us knows about. I'm curious.::  
  
"Fine. I promise."  
  
::D, what if you just promised to not harm a vampire?::  
  
::The girl was human. There was nothing vampiric about her.::  
  
Shae nodded, and laid back, one hand straying free of the bed, into a sunbeam. Her color was better now, a pale tan instead of white... the door unbolted.  
  
"When Kaori-chan gets back, you should accept her offer to lead you around the town. She knows where sessha usually goes to restock her supplies, and with her, you will get a fair price."  
  
At D's look, she continued.  
  
"Usually, the shopkeepers charge double for strangers. If you're with Kaori, then you aren't a stranger to someone in the town, so you'll be treated honestly."  
  
Kaori banged in on the heels of that comment, panting. It was quite obvious that the girl had run both ways.  
  
"Momma says you are always welcome, especially if you'll spend the night." The little girl looked over at D, and bowed politely. "And Mr. Hunter, if you want, momma said I could show you around town. I know where Shae-sama always goes, and since both of you hunt nasty things, I think you might like those places too."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was right around sunset when Shae left Grove's to go across the street and up one block, to a moderate house on the edge of the town proper. Kaori was sedate, her small hands keeping one of Shae's on her shoulder to support her, as Shae limped slowly in pace with the little girl. Grove held true to his word, but they were still spotted by Rosalind when they passed the restaurant Grove had taken her to in an effort of distraction.   
  
Shae was still unnaturally pale, and though she hid her pain exceptionally well, D could still see it there in the depths of her eyes. Her limp was because she could not force her body to walk normally, or she would have acted in better health. As it was, she had managed to hide most of the bandages that graced her lean form by her relatively loose-fitting clothes. A blonde whirlwind swooped out of the doorway to the restaurant, and just as Rosalind opened her mouth to start speaking, Shae simply looked at her, deadpanned.  
  
"Rosalind, sessha is going to visit Amanda-chan. That is all. You know what she means to this one."  
  
Said blonde muttered under her breath.  
  
"Sessha heard that."  
  
Green eyes lit up with force of personality as the now-blazing gaze settled on Shae's tranquil deep grey ones.  
  
"You'll injure yourself again! Go back inside immediately, you're not well enough to be walking around yet!"  
  
In direct contrast to Rosalind's vehement and emotional exclamation, Shae's reply was in the same calm tone she had used earlier.  
  
"It is only a cut, Rose. Sessha's help is needed, you have no authority to order this one around."  
  
D had been watching all of this stoically, as usual, but a unique turn of phrase claimed his attention.  
  
::No authority to order this one around? I know I've heard that before, somewhere...::  
  
::D?::  
  
::What?::  
  
::I heard that.::  
  
::I know.::  
  
::... what do you mean you've heard that before?::  
  
::I have heard someone say those exact words several hundred years ago.::  
  
"I may have no authority over you, but we were once partners. I would hope in at least memory of that you would take better care of yourself."  
  
"Rosalind, sessha has done more with worse before."  
  
At that, the blonde gave up.  
  
"You're more stubborn than anyone else I know. Go on, I won't stop you. I also won't rebandage your gut-wound."  
  
Shae nodded, and slowly continued on. The frustration on Rosalind's face was visible even to the untrained eye.   
  
Several minutes later, Shae opened the door to Kaori's home, the little girl running ahead and inside.  
  
"Momma! Shae-sama's here!"  
  
A calm voice spoke from the shadows where no daylight hit.  
  
"It's a relief to see you, Shae-sama. Please close the door behind you..."  
  
Shae quickly did so, as D's eyes narrowed at the porcelain-skinned figure seated in the darkness. Shae stumbled quickly over, fingers brushing down the collar on Amanda's turtleneck...  
  
Shae bowed her head.  
  
"Oh Amanda... When?"  
  
A pair of neat puncture marks was revealed on Amanda's neck.  
  
D's left hand twitched slightly.  
  
::I told you so, D! You promised not to harm a vampire!::  
  
"Barely five days ago... I was almost back inside when I was knocked unconcious."  
  
Shae bowed her head, the hand that had found its way to the armrest tightened.  
  
"At least there is still time... Have you slept at all since?"  
  
Amanda shook her head.  
  
"Not really. The doctor knows, but noone else does. The rumor is that I have some sickness, and so I'm only allowed a few visitors."  
  
Shae nodded, and looked at D, her eyes pale.  
  
He shook his head, and walked to the door. Amanda's voice halted him.  
  
"Who's your friend, Shae-sama?"  
  
"He is a vampire hunter... Sessha was lucky he showed up when he did, or this one perhaps would not be here."  
  
Amanda stood and hugged Shae, the latter wincing even at the light touch the other woman gave her.  
  
"What happened to you? You shpuldn;t be on your feet, with as weak as you are.... I can see it in the way you stand..."  
  
The other woman called to D as she settled Shae into the previously occupied chair.  
  
"D-san.... Might I speak with you for a little bit? I know you know what has happened to me... but... Shae trusted you enough to bring you here, would you please accept my hospitality?"  
  
::D.....::  
  
::Quiet.::  
  
::D! I don;t believe this, you;re throwing how many years of caution to the winds?::  
  
::It is not as though they could hurt me.::  
  
::You don;t know that.::  
  
Shae pressed a hand to her side, Amanda immediately fussing over her.  
  
"You;re staying here for the night, no ifs ands or buts! You are in no condition to walk- you shouldn't've even come here today! Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Shae managed a ghost of a smile.  
  
"Amanda-san..."  
  
"If you say you have done more with worse I'll hit you. You were like a mother to me, let me take care of you this time."  
  
Shae shook her head.  
  
"It is nothing, Amanda-san..."  
  
Kaori chirped up.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot.... Thankyou Shae-sama for the birthday present! Momma said you said it was a treat just for me, but I shared it with her."  
  
Sym spoke up again, his tone intrigued.  
  
::What are we seeing here? Amanda is a vampire, recently turned...::  
  
Shae chuckled softly.  
  
"This one is glad you enjoyed the honey, little one..."  
  
Kaori nodded.  
  
"Uh huh! And Mr. Kiwasaki said that he can;t get honey, because it's only made on the far side of the continent. Was it hard for you to get it, Shae-sama?"  
  
Shae smiled.  
  
"Not at all. IT was a payment for services rendered to a rather wealthy customer."  
  
Amanda shook her head.  
  
"Go to bed, Kaori. IT's after sunset, and you have to go to Rosalind's tomorrow to help her with her baby."  
  
Kaori nodded and scampered off. Shae watched her go fondly.  
  
"She has grown quite a lot in six years... as have you, Amanda."  
  
Amanda took a seat in an empty chair, as D finally aquiesced to common courtesey and joined them.  
  
"Children grow up quickly... but you haven;t changed a bit. What brings you back in this state? It's more than escorting Grove and Abagail, you're too good fr something as simple as bandits to harm you."  
  
Shae sighed.  
  
"A vampire sessha thought long dead has reappeared, and along with him, his archnemesis. Sessha has the antidote for you, please go get it tonight... it is where sessha showed you when she was last here."  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"You didn;t answer my question."  
  
A sigh.  
  
"IT does not have a simpler answer than that."  
  
"Then give me the unsimplified one." 


End file.
